Captured
by MyPatronus
Summary: Set in an AU dystopian where Lord Voldemort defeated Harry Potter during the final battle, 'Captured' depicts the life of Hermione Granger after being taken captive by Bellatrix Lestrange. WARNING: Femmeslash, Torture, Abuse, Rape, Slaves, Etc.
1. Just Think of the Fun!

_**Author's Note**_: _As stated in the description, this fic contains various mature and dark themes. These include, but are not limited to, slavery, non-consensual sex, femmeslash, and violence._

_This is my first time writing anything remotely dark. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Give me the mudblood, my Lord! Oh, please! Just think of the fun I can have with her!" Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting on Voldemort's right hand side, her icy eyes fixed upon the muggleborn witch in front of her.

It had been two months since Voldemort's followers had overthrown the Order of the Pheonix during the battle of Hogwarts, leaving the wizarding world under the darkest regime it had ever seen. Yet despite the dystopian that Lord Voldemort and his followers created, many found hope in hiding. Only hours after the news of the final battle spread, hundreds of wizarding families went into hiding, leaving what appeared to be an indestructible regime with a paranoid leader with a strong fear of revolution.

After spending weeks facilitating a vicious hunt for blood traitors, Potter loyalists, and mudbloods, Lucius Malfoy had managed to kill over two dozen pieces of filth. The scum his small band of Death Eaters had found tonight were different, however. Two young women; one, a known blood traitor, the other, a mudblood. Both members of the Order of the Pheoinx, and both friends with Harry Potter.

"What do you propose to do with her, Bella?" Lord Voldemort's eyes failed to waver from the younger witch as he spoke. "Surely you don't wish to keep someone of her blood status alive?"

"Killing her would be too easy, My Lord. Keeping her alive would bring me _so _much joy. Imagine how splendidly horrid I could make her life! She'll beg me for death soon enough, should I be permitted to keep her." Bellatrix crooned.

"She did manage to cause trouble for us during the great battle, didn't she? One of Potter's faithful friends, if I recall correctly. You regret that now, don't you Mudblood?" Voldemort mused, watching as tears filled the young witch's eyes. "If only you had refrained from stealing magic, perhaps you could've simply served as a worker like the rest of your muggle kin."

"Harry Potter is more of a wizard than you will ever be! And I am more of a witch than half of the people in this room. My blood doesn't have to be pure for my magic to be strong." Hermione Granger made her Gryffindor courage known as she spoke for the first time since her capture.

Voldemort let out a low laugh while Bellatrix looked on in astonishment. "How dare it speak to the Dark Lord like that!" the raven haired witch bellowed before raising her wand towards Hermione. "Bad mudblood! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

As Hermione's body withered in pain, Bellatrix pouted.

"My lord, please let me keep her. I'd love another woman to have some _girl time _with."

As Voldemort watched Hermione twitch on the hard stone floor he nodded in agreement. "For as long as you maintain your faithful service, Bella, you may keep the mudblood as your own."

Bellatrix clapped her hands excitedly at Voldemort's decree, letting out a squeal as she lowered herself from her position beside her master to crawl towards Hermione.

"Hear that, precious?" Bellatrix's voice rang with an evil sing-song tone as she reached her captive. "You belong to _me! _All mine, you are!"

Voldemort chuckled, allowing himself to take in the scene before him, only shifting his eyes as the figure to Hermione's right made a small coughing noise.

"And what do you propose for this one, Bella? She is, after all, family."

Nymphadora Tonks made no movement as the eyes in the room made their way to her. Like Hermione, she lay in the center of the great room, invisible chains making it difficult for her to move.

"She's no family of mine. Although her blood is half pure, of course. Half Black, at that. I could torture her before you give her away to breed, perhaps?" Once again, Bellatrix's face lit up at the thought of bringing misery to someone lesser than herself.

Nymphadora Tonks lacked her friend's Gryffindor courage. Nevertheless she was not one to sit by quietly.

"I will not 'breed' with anyone." Tonks muttered, adverting her eyes from her captors.

"I believe many of my faithful servants will disagree with you," Voldemort said with a laugh. "particularly Severus."

Bellatrix's face dropped – she had wished to be the sole follower to receive such a valuable award from this event.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but Severus has no us for her. He has lost all interest in such frivolous things since the death of that dreaded mudblood years ago." Bellatrix unnecessarily reminded her Lord of Snape's wrong doing of falling for a mudblood.

"The thing morphs, does it not? If he so wishes he can have her change into that dreaded girl he lusted for. Much like yourself, Severus has proved most useful, Bella. He too shall be rewarded." Voldemort said as he rose out of his chair.

"Bellatrix," the cruel voice directed, as the creature behind it made its way out of the room. "you're to see to it that Severus receives his toy. After that you are free to take your _...thing... _and depart."

"Of course, my Lorrd, of course." Bellatrix answered, bowing low to the ground. "And thank you! I promise I shall not let you down when it comes to the handling of the mudblood."

"Oh, I trust that you won't." And with that, Lord Voldemort disappeared through the dark doorway.


	2. Aren't You Supposed to be Clever?

_**Author's Note:**_ _Thanks for the lovely reviews! Please keep them coming. Good or bad, I appreciate feedback!_

_Also, this chapter is extremely dark and depicts a situation that many are sensitive to. Rape, torture, and verbal abuse lie ahead._

* * *

"Looks as if it's just the two of us, Muddy." Belltrix Lestrange mused as she circled the young witch who now sat in the middle of her living room. Not quite as large as Malfoy Manor, yet not as small nor as cramped as the Burrow, the Lestrange Estate was a fair size. Although well furnished, the home was far from well kept. Cobwebs laid in every corner of the building, while a thick layer of dust covered the home's every surface. The house gave the impression that no one had lived there for many years.

"Just so you know," Hermione said, mustering up every ounce of courage she had. "I will not betray the Order or my friends. You can do what you want with me, but I'm not going to give you any information. If that's what you want you needn't bother."

Bellatrix's laugh sent shivers down Hermione's spine as the older witch approached the younger, stroking Hermione's neck with the tip of her wand as soon as she was able to reach her.

"Aren't you supposed to be clever? Do you really think that the Dark Lord, in all his power, needs a Mudblood for such information?"

Hermione adverted her eyes from Bellatrix. Not quite sure what the older witch wanted with her, Hermione found herself growing more concerned for her own safety with every word Bellatrix hissed.

"You have no say in what you do, my pet. If I want you to tell me where your little friends are hiding, you'll tell me. If I want you dead, you'll die. If I want you to suffer, you will suffer. You have no say anymore, Mudblood."

"I will never sell out the Order. No matter what Voldemort's told you, the war isn't over."

"Smart as you may be, you still have a lot to learn." Bellatrix's mocking tone sent another set of shivers down Hermione's body. There was an eerie playfulness in Bellatrix's voice as she pulled her wand away from Hermione's neck. "For starters, my pretty little Mudblood, you need to learn your place."

With a swish of her wand, Bellatrix sent waves of pain through Hermione's body. Feeling as if her blood was boiling and her head was about to be violently torn from her neck, Hermione found herself quickly falling to her knees in pain.

"That's better, Muddy, but not quite there..." Bellatrix quickly mimicked the movement her wand had performed earlier, silently performing the spell for a second time.

The moment the spell hit her, Hermione realized that it had been cast much stronger than before. Hermione yelled in agony, as she fell to the floor from the pain that she was certain was going to kill her. Her entire body felt hot, and Hermione felt herself slowly letting go.. Her body starting to shut down from the pain...

"And that, my love, is where a little Mudblood like you belongs. At the feet of real witches and wizards."

With Bellatrix's words, Hermione instantly felt a wave of relief rush over her body – almost as quickly as it had began, the pain from the spell subsided.

"Now, now. Don't get up or Bellatrix will have to hurt you again." As if speaking to a child, Bellatrix mocked Hermione, all the while moving to stand above the younger witch. With one foot snugly set against each of Hermione's shoulders, Bellatrix appeared more intimidating than ever.

Hermione, still refusing to let go of her stubborn nature as she lay on her back beneath Bellatrix, attempted to prop herself onto her elbows. However her movement was not met with a swish of Bellatrix's wand, as Hermione had expected, but instead with a soft kick to the shoulder, knocking her flat on her back.

"I like you better when you're lying down, my toy. You're easier to play with that way."

And with those words Bellatrix lowered herself so she was straddling Hermione, making it almost impossible for the younger witch to move.

"So tell me, has the ugly ginger had a chance to fuck you yet? Or have you been saving yourself for me?" Bellatrix's intrusive question left Hermione's mind racing. Although Hermione had anticipated various forms of torture and abuse when Voldemort had declared that she was to be Bellatrix's captive, rape had not crossed her mind. Surely Bellatrix wouldn't dare to touch her in any truly invasive manner.

Bellatrix's hands awoken Hermione from her thoughts as they found their way to Hermione's hips, slowly sliding beneath her pants.

"Please, don't." Hermione whispered, despite being quite sure that her plea would go unheard.

"What?" Bellatrix asked, a mocking pout coming across her face. "Does the little mudblood not want to? Hm, what is it that Bellatrix just told the mudblood though? Can it remember?"

As Bellatrix continued to move her hands down the younger witch's hips, Hermione wiggled to escape.

HH"Hm, let's think." Bellatrix mused as she unbuttoned Hermione's pants, pulling them down to the girls knees. "If I'm correct, which you'll learn I always am, then I said that the little mudblood is done making decisions for herself, and that the mudblood is going to do whatever Bellatrix wants it to. And right now, Bella wants her pet to learn another lesson."

Bellatrix's fingers found Hermione's underwear, quickly pulling them down to the younger witch's knees, leaving her completely exposed from the waist down.

"Anyway, my darling little pet, I suggest you relax and pay attention. For any favour I give to you is going to have to be returned." Bellatrix murmured.

Bellatrix's comment had the opposite effect; Hermione's entire body tensed at the idea of having to touch the deranged woman.

"First we start oh so gentle," Bellatrix mused, ignoring the pool of tears that was forming in the corner of her captive's eyes. Her right hand moved slowly, lightly touching between Hermione's legs.

"Enjoying yourself yet, muddy?"

"I can't imagine many rape victims enjoy themselves." Hermione spat, the well of tears escaping her eyes to run down her cheeks.

"Rape? You think this is rape? You're not as bright as they say, surely." Bellatrix laughed. "Once I'm done this lesson though, I have no problem showing you what rape is, my pet. We have all night, after all!"

And with that, Bellatrix Lestrange roughened the motion of her hand, and began to bite down upon her captive's neck, leaving Hermione to silently cry in frustration while she waited for the night to end.


	3. You Heard Him, Muddy

Hermione let out a sigh as she walked, for what must've been the hundredth time that day, across the floor of the spare bedroom in the Lestrange household. After what Hermione could only describe as a night from hell, Bellatrix Lestrange had placed her captive in the room around sunrise, leaving the young witch alone with her thoughts for the day. Despite the indication from the moon, which shone brightly through the window, that it was night, Hermione had no idea what time it was. She had managed to fall into a restless sleep before sunset, awakening to find herself completely unaware of how much time had passed.

The room, although small, was extravagant. With a large canopy bed and two bay windows it gave the impression that a very well to do lady lived there. Of course, Hermione noted, that appearance couldn't be more wrong. She was hardly 'well to do' and felt anything but ladylike at the moment.

As soon as Hermione had been left alone she had attempted to open the windows and doors within the room, hoping for a chance to escape. Although one of the two doors had opened, it did not lead to Hermione's freedom, yet instead to a small bathroom, which featured no other entrance besides the door to Hermione's chamber. The windows too had failed Hermione, as the moment she touched them she was forced backwards by a spell that Bellatrix must've placed upon them. The same effect occurred the moment that Hermione touched the door that lead to the hall.

Despite her failed attempts, Hermione was quite certain that there was a way out of the chamber that had become her cell. As she crossed the bedroom floor once more, different escape plans crossed her mind. If only she had her wand... or could manage to steal Bellatrix's, she might be able to make it out of the house... Stopping her pacing for a moment, Hermione took in her surroundings, her eyes passing over bookshelves, chairs, and a large mirror, before settling on the ornate fire place in one of the back corners of the room. Beside the fire place stood a large vase, filled with what Hermione imagined was floo powder.

"Focus..." Hermione scolded herself aloud, attempting to regain her train of thought and discover an escape route. Before she could attempt stealing Bellatrix's wand she'd have to determine how to exit the estate, including the large yard, in case it was guarded against apparition.. If only there was an easier way to exit the premises... a broomstick, a portkey, even the floo network would work...

Hermione immediately jaunted towards the fireplace, lifting the lid to the vase that she had expected to hold floo powder. Although not as full she would've hoped, Hermione found a small amount of floo powder at the bottom of the vase. Grabbing the powder, she stepped quickly into the fireplace, racking her brain for a place she could floo to. Hogwarts was now under the control of the Carrow's, and no longer offered a safe haven to its students.. The ministry of magic was being run by Voldemort himself, making it an unsafe place for a muggleborn as well. The Burrow was a possibility, although the last time Hermione had seen the Weasley's they had been planning on leaving the country to stay with Charlie in Romania. There was a chance that Bill and Fleur were still at Shell Cottage, but again, Hermione had no way to be certain. Of course she could attempt to go to Diagon Alley and hope that no one there recognized her as a member of the Order or a muggleborn. The possibilities were endless, but none of them offered the security Hermione desperately needed.

"Why, you filthy little slut!" A voice hissed, followed by the clashing of plates and cutlery. Bellatrix Lestrange had entered Hermione's chamber, accompanied by a floating plate of hot food and utensils. Upon spotting Hermione in the fireplace, ready to escape, the plate and utensils fell to the ground, spilling what Hermione suspected was her supper all over the room's lavish carpet.

Before Hermione had the chance to drop the powder from her hand and call out the name of a location, she found herself being overcome with the pain that only one spell could create.

"Crucio, you stupid little mudblood! Curcio, crucio, you dumb little slut! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix's wand moved almost as quickly as her mouth, sending intense pulses of pain throughout Hermione's body.

"Stop, please. I'm sorry. Please, just stop. I'll do anything you want. Please" Hermione pleaded, the pain becoming too much for her already sore body.

Bellatrix mouth twisted into a deranged smile at Hermione's words, as she sent one final wave of pain over her captive's body. "Of course you'll do anything! Did you ever really think you'd have a chance to disobey me?"

Hermione, who had fallen to her knees in pain, shook her head, simply wishing for the deranged woman to leave.

"I didn't think so," Bellatrix mused, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Now, come ove-"

"Severus needs you." The door to Hermione's chamber opened once again, this time revealing an male figure. Rodolphus Lestrange stood in the doorway, blatantly oblivious to what had been about to occur between his wife and Hermione.

"I'm sure it can wait." Bellatrix said, dismissing her husband.

"The Dark Lord isn't happy Bella. There was an accident with Greyback. Severus implied that the Dark Lord himself wished for Severus to summon you."

"Fucking Snape. Can't do anything for himself..." Bellatrix muttered, rising from the edge of the bed. "I need you to watch the slut then, she just tried to escape using the floo."

For the first time since entering the room, Rodolphus's eyes fell upon Hermione, reluctantly acknowledging her existence. "I'm going with Lucius and his boy. I would've left an hour ago, had Severus not appeared on Lucius's doorstep." Rodolphus said, his impatience clear. "Take the bitch with you on your trip. Perhaps you'll be lucky and she'll splinch on the way."

Bellatrix turned her attention back to Hermione, speaking only once her husband had left the room. "You heard him, muddy," Her voice carried out the 'sing-song' tone that Hermione had quickly grown to despise. "don't worry though. We'll have a chance to play once we're back from Snape's. Splinched or not."

* * *

"I have no intentions of divulging information in front of the mudblood." Severus Snape sat in an ornate chair in a small office that Hermione imagined was intended to be a bedroom.

Bellatrix, who sat across from Snape at a small oak desk, scoffed. "It's not as if she's going to have a chance to pass on the information anyway. I'm not letting the blasted thing out of my sight."

"Yes, well, I'm certain that if you place her in the cellar downstairs where your niece is currently located, she'll be fine. Nymphadora has to yet to escape, and she is a pure blood, after all, much more intelligent than Ms. Granger by nature."

"And she's a fucking blood traitor. No more brains in her head than a mudblood or muggle has, if you ask me. Anyway, this one already tried to steal floo powder from me to escape."

"I assure you, Mrs. Lestrange, that unlike yourself I have not left any floo powder laying around for my captive to find." Snape muttered, his tone leaving Hermione unsure as to if he had truly intended to offend Bellatrix or not.

"It's not my fault the little bitch can't keep her hands off of things! Trust me, I made her regret her attempt to escape! She won't be trying to get away anytime soon, as she knows what will happen if she does!"

"Ah, really? Well then, if you're so confident that she won't try to escape again, I'm certain she'll be fine in the cellar. If you'll excuse me, I'll place her downstairs for the time being. Unless of course you would like to partake in a family reunion with your niece."

Without waiting for Bellatrix to answer, Snape grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her out of the room and towards a long stairwell. Silently, he marched down the stairs, dragging Hermione with him, until he reached a door at the bottom of the stair well. With a flick of his wand the door opened, revealing a small room containing only a bed and a young woman who sat upon it.

"Get up, you have company." Snape said to the mousy haired woman, before throwing Hermione into the room and locking the door.

"...Tonks?"

"Hermione?" Tonks asked, quickly jumping off of the bed and hurrying towards Hermione. Tripping over her own feet, Tonks fell into Hermione, being welcomed by a warm embrace.

"How are you? Snape hasn't hurt you has he?" Hermione asked as she directed Tonks onto the bed, sitting down on the edge of the hard mattress.

"How much time do you think we have? And why are you here? And more importantly, how're you holding up?" Tonks asked, oblivious to Hermione's question.

"I've been alright, all things considered." Hermione said, not wanting to worry her friend. "Snape summoned Bellatrix, from what I understand. He needs her for something to do with Greyback and Voldemort. I don't think we have much time, though. Bellatrix appeared to be in a hurry to get home as she wants to... well, never mind that. How has Snape been though?"

"Try not to worry about Bellatrix too much - She'll end up in Azkaban or dead by the end of this, you mark my words. As for Snape though... He's not as bad as I thought he was. There's something about the way he talks to the Death Eaters... I can hear all of his conversations from down here, y'know. Eavesdropping passes the time." Tonks rambled on, her eyes looking at the large door that seperated the two Order members from their captors. "Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but I think Snape might be on our side, Hermione."

"What? He can't be. Surely he would've released you." Hermione said, shocked at Tonk's notion that her capturer could be anything but pure evil.

"He hasn't released me because I don't need to be released, 'Mione. The man hasn't laid a finger on me. He's barely even spoken to me. He has Petigrew deliver three meals a day to me, and leaves me to my own devices. Sure, he's locked me in here, but he's not harming me."

"Perhaps he's not as evil as he could be, but that doesn't mean that he's good, Tonks." Hermione had difficulty hiding the frustration she was currently feeling. Hermione had been with Bellatrix for barely two days, and already she resented the woman with every fibre in her being.

"It's not just that, Hermione. He's been lying to protect the Order."

"He's... what?"

"Shocking, right? Lucius Malfoy was over here earlier, and the two were discussing Harry. Snape said: 'The Order has placed Potter in a house under the Fidelius charm, with Mad-Eye Moody as the secret keeper'. Isn't that a brilliant lie, Hermione? It explains why they haven't been actively persuing Harry anymore."

"But... Mad-Eye Moody is dead, Tonks." Hermione said lightly, beginning to think that Tonks's mind had already been affected by her captivity.

"Of course he is! But You-Know-Who doesn't know that! They only know that he was injured when he helped Harry move from the muggle's place to the Burrow. By Snape telling them that he's the secret keeper it makes sure that no one else is placed in danger, and it stops them from looking for Harry! It's brilliant!"

Hermione wondered how long a person had to be in captivity before Stockholm syndrome began taking effect. "I don't think it's a good idea to believe Snape, Tonks. Maybe he purposely had that conversation to lure you into trusting him."

"Hermione, I swear to you on the life of everyone I've ever loved that Snape is lying to protect the Order. Or at least to protect Harry. Which means that so long as he knows where we are, there's hope. There's also hope that he won't stop me from escaping, should I try."

"Do you really believe that, Tonks?"

"I really do, Hermione. And I promise, the moment I get out of here, I'll tell the Order that Bellatrix has you. Are you staying at the Lestrange Estate?"

"I think so. I'm in a room with a canopy bed and lots of green furniture... It's on the second floor, from what I can tell."

"Consider yourself rescued then, Hermione." Tonks said, the auror in her coming out. Smiling, she hugged the younger witch to her.

"As charming as this is," Bellatrix Lestrange's voice purred as she opened the door to the cellar, causing the two younger witches to jump. "I'm going to have to interrupt. C'mon Muddy. We're going home. I have quite the night in store for you."


	4. Care to Go a Little Lower?

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews thus far! Keep them coming, please!  
**_

_**As always, happy reading! xo**_

* * *

An emptiness was filling Hermione. Days had passed since her visit with Tonks, since her last encounter with a fellow human being. Sure, Bellatrix 'visited' Hermione at least once a day, but after having experienced Bellatrix's cruelty first hand, Hermione could barely consider the woman to be 'human'.

Today, for example, the deranged witch had began her visit with Hermione by sending hex after hex at the younger woman, leaving Hermione's body to experience various forms of pain that she wouldn't have believed possible until that day.

"Mmm," Bellatrix murmured. After what Hermione imagined to be hours, Bellatrix had tired of torturing Hermione, finally pushing the younger girl onto the large four-post bed while violently using her fingers to enter the girl without her consent. Despite Hermione's silent tears, she didn't complain or put up a fight. A person could only suffer so many _crucio_'s before breaking.

Now, Bellatrix had forced the younger girl to switch roles with her, pushing Hermione onto her knees, with her face buried deep in Bellatrix's sex. With her wand pointed steadily at Hermione, she ordered the girl to move her tongue and lips in motions that Bellatrix knew would lead to the release she so needed.

"That's it, Muddy. A little faster, don't be scared. I'm not some weak muggle, I won't break." Bellatrix complained before releasing a soft moan as Hermione complied. Hermione was certain that Bellatrix could feel the tears that were falling from her face. Although she continuously promised herself that she wouldn't cry when Bellatrix forced her into such situations, she had yet to be able to hold back her tears. Logically Hermione knew that it was a foolish thing to ask of herself – anyone made to experience such a vile thing would be unable to control their emotions – yet she desperately wished that she could find some control in the situation.

"Ah, there we go, Mud-"

Bellatrix froze for a moment, her body becoming tense beneath Hermione.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The witch bellowed, pulling herself into a sitting position on the bed, and pushing Hermione away from her. "Rodolphus! RODOLPHUS! Get in here, idiot!"

Rodolphus suddenly appeared in the doorway, swinging the door open with a bang. Hermione made note of how loud Bellatrix had yelled and how quickly Rodolphus had arrived - he must've been located just outside of Hermione's chamber, meaning that the Lestrange's likely used this part of their estate on a regular basis. Hermione cursed mentally, knowing that having the Lestrange's located just outside of her chamber would make her eventual escape all the more challenging.

Rodolphus pointedly ignored Hermione and her compromising position between his wife's legs. "What is it, _love_?" The endearment was laced with bitterness, making Hermione wonder how close he was to Bellatrix. She needn't wonder long though, as it was Bellatrix whom she was thinking about. Hermione couldn't fathom the deranged woman being close to anyone.

"I was just summoned by the Dark Lord – I need you to watch the mudblood for a while. Which simply entails ensuring that she does not escape. But so help me Merling, Rodolphus, if I find out you touched what is mine,I'll crucio you into oblivion."

"Well, as enticing as that sounds, I too have been summoned. Lucius and I had been using the floo only moments ago. It would appear that some of the vermin from the Order have made their way to Malfoy Manor. Looks like the mudblood won't be the only thing you'll get to play with tonight, _darling." _

"This better be fucking worth it." The older witch muttered dreadfully, sliding off of the bed to follow her husband out of the room.

Hermione slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, taking a moment to process that which had just occurred. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had left the room in such a hurry that they had neglected to close the door, allowing Hermione to watch as they apparated with their backs to her.

Immediately Hermione knew that she needed a plan. The likelihood of an escape opportunity presenting itself like this again was slim. Hermione knew that if she planned on getting away from her deranged captor she needed to act fast.

The options for escape ran through Hermione's mind. She could simply run away - travel by foot until she found someone, muggle or wizard, that was willing to help her. Although the simplest of options, traveling alone and unarmed was dangerous, especially in times like these. Death Eaters were dominating the population these days, and Hermione knew that should anyone recognize her as a member of the Order, or find out she was a muggleborn, she'd likely find herself back in the hands of Bellatrix.

She could, of course, attempt to repeat her original escape plan of using the floo network. If the Order was actually at Malfoy Manor, she could easily floo there, help with the battle, and then leave with the Order. She'd also be able to tell them where Tonks was, ensuring her friends safety. Yes, going to Malfoy Manor made sense.

Standing, Hermione cursed herself for getting caught during her original escape attempt. Had she not attempted to escape she would still have the floo powder in her room. Of course that wasn't the case, meaning that Hermione needed to find some floo powder.

Quickly, she left the room, taking in the home of her captor. The Lestrange Estate was larger than she had originally imagined. Upon leaving her chamber she entered a long hallway, containing 15 other doors. She scoffed slightly, as she had anticipated the mansion to be similar to Malfoy Manor, having a very open layout that would've allowed her to view a stairwell in almost every room. The Lestrange Estate reflected it's owners, however, and was closed off, dirty, and dark. As Hermione walked down the hallway, trying to determine which door would lead her to safety, she couldn't help but notice the underlying beauty of the place. If someone would only bother to dust and cast a _lumos_ the hallway would be rather beautiful.

Hermione paused by the last door on the left. She had to start somewhere, after all. Gingerly, she stretched out her right arm, slowly placing her hand on the doorknob; nervous to find what was behind it, yet anxious to escape.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hermione's reverie of freedom was quickly over, as she turned to see Bellatrix a few feet from her. The woman must've realized she'd left Hermione's door opened and apparated back.

"You...think...you...would...have...learnt... the first time!" Bellatrix stumbled between each word, taking in deep breaths as she spoke. Slowly, moving closer to Hermione, it became obvious that the witch was in need of serious medical attention.

Quickly, particularly in comparison to how slowly Bellatrix was moving, Hermione's thoughts began to race. She could try to steal the older witch's wand and run away. Of course if she did that she would have to risk what would happen if Bellatrix managed to keep her wand, or what would happen if Bellatrix decided to summon other Death Eaters using her darkmark. That could easily result in Hermione's death.

Hermione returned her focus to Bellatrix, who was now leaning against the wall opposite of Hermione, casting healing spells on herself.

"_Ferula!"_ The witch wheezed, clearly frustrated with her failed attempts of nonverbal magic.

Hermione immediately recognized the spell that Bellatrix muttered as one used to bind limbs. Bellatrix, however, had suffered wounds to her upper stomache and chest, meaning that the spell would be of no use to her. Upon this realization more ideas rushed through Hermione's mind. If Bellatrix's wound went untreated there was a chance that Bellatrix could die. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about that – part of her was aghast at her own happiness towards the notion that her abuser could perish. Yet another part of her, perhaps the part of Hermione that was the _real _her, the part that risked her life countless times to help her friends, the part that risked her relationship with Ron, and her own happiness, to do the right thing during the war, the part of her that was a Gryffindor through and through, knew that she could not let another human being die – that would make Hermione just as bad as a Death Eater.

"You're casting the wrong spell." Hermione said timidly, quickly trying to discover a way to allow the woman to live yet ensure her own safety at the same time.

"And what... do you... know... of... spells, mudblood?" Bellatrix was having trouble speaking, clearly unable to catch her breath.

"I know a lot more than you do, apparently. _Ferula_ is used to bind things. If your arm was injured it would put it into a sling. It will not heal organs, or even bones that are broken. Solely fractured limbs."

Bellatrix cursed quietly. Hermione had intended to leave the witch with that information, hoping that giving Bellatrix the knowledge that she needed a new spell would free Hermione from any moral obligation she felt towards her. Bellatrix was, after all, a Death Eater.

As if reinforcing Hermione's thoughts, Bellatrix rolled up her sleeve and pressed her finger to her dark mark.

"Don't... even... think of leaving... Muddy." Bellatrix murmured. "They'll... be... here soon..."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hermione said, a new plan forming in her mind. If Bellatrix didn't get help immediately the witch risked dying. Although Hermione suspected that the Death Eaters would come quickly, she had no idea when they would arrive. Meaning that there was a great chance that if she attempted to continue with her escape plan she would be caught. And of course, by that time, Bellatrix could be dead. What would come of her if her captor died? If she was lucky, Voldemort would kill her. If she wasn't... she could easily end up with Greyback or Scabior. Hermione shivered at the thought.

"I'll help you, if you want." Hermione stated, realizing that Bellatrix's cruelty failed to match the horror the young witch would surely face at the hands of another. "Give me your wand."

"No way... in... hell!" The pain seemed to be getting worst for Bellatrix, yet she appeared to still have her wits about her.

Hermione saw Fenrir Greyback's dirty exterior and evil grin in her mind's eye. "Fine then. Try casting _Episkey_. It heals minor wounds."

"Not sure... what...you know... of injuries... but this sure... as hell... _isn't_... minor!" Bellatrix hissed.

"No, it isn't. But there's likely _minor_ damage to your lungs and other organs. Afterwards you're going to need some skele-grow to heal your broken ribs."

Bellatrix clearly didn't trust her captive, however she desperately obliged to Hermione's suggestion of _Episkey. _Waving her wand over her midsection and chest Bellatrix cast the spell.

"Good. Now where do you keep the skele-grow? If you haven't any on hand I can floo with you to St. Mungo's..." Hermione said hopefully.

"Good try," Bellatrix muttered, half smiling. "_Accio skele-grow!"_

A white bottle with an ornate skeleton design on it suddenly appeared in Bellatrix's hand. She immediately opened it and began drinking, stopping after her first gulp.

"You can try rubbing some directly onto the wounded area if you don't feel like drinking it. Drinking it regrows the bones, which can be painful. If you rub it on a wound it'll attempt to piece together the bone fragments." Hermione felt calm for the first time since being captured. Being in control of a situation, and holding the power that her knowledge provided her, gave Hermione a sense of security.

"Here," Hermione said, slowly approaching Bellatrix. The older witch was looking questioningly at her chest, as if debating where to place the poition. "Allow me."

Hermione dipped her fingertips into the potion before lightly placing them on Bellatrix's chest, directly beneath her collarbone. Gently she rubbed her fingers across the older witch's chest. Almost forgetting who she was with, Hermione admired the skin beneath her fingers. Surprisingly soft and warm, Bellatrix's pale skin provided Hermione with the touch of another human being (who wasn't currently harming her) that she had been longing for.

"Care to go a little lower, Muddy?" Bellatrix purred, reminding Hermione who she was with.

Hermione quickly pulled her fingers away. Bellatrix's darkened teeth shimmered at her, making Hermione shiver. Bellatrix simply laughed in response, clearly feeling like her old self.


	5. No Fun at All,

"If you don't plan on fucking me, you'll at least show me enough respect to answer my question." Bellatrix hissed at Hermione.

The two women were on the floor of a hallway in the Lestrange Estate. Bellatrix leaning against a wall, her legs stretched straight out in front of her; Hermione facing her, with her own legs bent underneath of her, leaving her on her knees. Slowly, the younger witch raised her eyes to meet those of her captor, curious as to what Bellatrix wanted to know.

"Why did you help me?"

Hermione hesitated for only a moment, knowing that her reasons for saving Bellatrix were far from noble.

"I helped you because it was the right thing to do. It would've been unkind for me to watch as someone else suffered..." Hermione half-lied.

"Unkind?" Bellatrix let out a laugh at Hermione's response, a sound similar to a howl escaping her lips. "No one is kind, Muddy... There are no truly kind people in this world. Only those wizards and witches who are too afraid to admit their selfishness, and those who are willing to embrace it! Now tell me, what did you get from helping me?"

"I... I didn't get anything..." Hermione mumbled, her mind racing for excuses. Informing Bellatrix that Hermione wanted her to live simply to avoid Greyback and Scabior did not seem as if it would be in Hermione's best interest, as there was a chance (and a great one, at that!) that Bellatrix would perceive this statement as a challenge to outdo the cruelty of her fellow Death Eaters.

"Impossible! Even my fool of a husband failed to come after I summoned him, simply because he no longer has anything to gain from my life." Bellatrix spoke a harsh truth, yet her words did not come across as bitter. "What did you gain from helping me, slut?"

"I told you – I didn't get anything from helping you. I just... I would've felt horrible knowing I'd let someone suffer."

"Yes, and I asked the Dark Lord for permission to keep you because I felt sorry for you," sarcasm laced Bellatrix's words. "Tell me the truth, Muddy. Why did you help me?"

"I told you the truth." Hermione stated firmly – although she no longer found herself in a position of authority, the bravery she had received from it still ran through her spirit.

Bellatrix shook her head, her eyes pouring into Hermione's. Her voice held a tone that Hermione had not heard her speak before – was it regret? Sorrow? Mercy, perhaps?

"You're not giving me much of a choice her, precious.."

Hermione flinched – she could tell by the look in Bellatrix's eyes and the way she raised her wand that what the witch was about to do was far from pleasant.

"_Crucio!_"

The spell didn't have the force Hermione had anticipated. Bellatrix usually filled her spells with hatred and anger, making them strong and painful. Although Hermione still couldn't resist from crying out in pain she found herself feeling thankful for whatever emotion Bellatrix was feeling that prevented her from inflicting as much pain as usual.

"There, there, pet." Bellatrix muttered as she lowered her wand, the unusual tone still in her voice. "Now, be a good little thing and tell Bellatrix the truth." Her voice regained its typical sense of cruelty, the last words being spoken in the sing-song tone that Hermione had truly grown to despise.

"I... I..." Hermione's mind raced faster than it ever had, desperately searching for a believable lie. "I didn't want to be given to Snape. I can't stand him." Hermione held back the urge to smile, feeling incredibly proud of her lie. Not only was Hermione certain that Bellatrix wouldn't see the comparison between him and her to be implying that Bellatrix wasn't as cruel or vicious, but Hermione also didn't have to admit the true reasons she wished to stay with Bellatrix. On top of Hermione's great distaste for Scabior and Greyback there was a possibility that Tonks would escape Snape's make shift prison. Considering that Tonks believed Hermione to be staying with Bellatrix, changing locations took away the hope of being rescued, as the Order wouldn't know where to find her.

"Snape? Why would you be given to Snape?" Bellatrix's arched eyebrows revealed her surprise at Hermione's admission, and also reflected a sense of curiosity.

"Well he has you niece, doesn't he? I thought that Volde – the Dark Lord, sorry – would give me to him as well. And I simply can't stand him." Hermione quickly came to the conclusion that appeasing Bellatrix was easier than fighting with her. "He's only a half-blood, so it doesn't make sense that he's so angry at muggleborns and muggles. It frustrates me. I... I can see the logic behind someone like yourself being angry with us, but him... It's not right!"

A genuine smile crossed Bellatrix's face, leaving Hermione to wonder if the older witch was really stupid enough to believe Hermione's lies. Then again, she reasoned, Bellatrix did believe in blood supremacy so strongly that it likely only seemed natural for Hermione to say such nonsense.

"You'd do better to be honest with me from the get-go, Muddy. Next time you lie, I won't be so kind. I think I may cut off your tongue next time you allow lies to slip from it."

Hermione shivered at the thought, suddenly feeling blessed to still have her entire body intact. Besides feeling sore from the hexes, Hermione hadn't really been hurt. Perhaps Bellatrix was more human than Hermione had anticipated.

"Then again," Bellatrix murmured, moving to place herself on her knees in order to slowly crawl towards Hermione. "If you didn't have your tongue we wouldn't be able to have much fun, would we?"

Bellatrix quickly leaned into Hermione, forcing her own tongue into the younger witch's mouth, gently exploring as she deepened the kiss.

"No... No fun at all," Bellatrix mused as she pulled away, her eyes searching Hermione's. It was then, as her captor leaned in for a second, more demanding kiss, that Hermione began to question her original assessment of Bellatrix. Although the witch had done evil acts, Hermione reasoned, perhaps there was a part of her (likely a **very** small part - yet a part none the less) that craved the same things Hermione did – company and affection.


	6. Or Perhaps You've Missed Me?

**_AN: I'm so sorry about the overly long hiatus that this fic has experienced; You can blame the original leave of absence on my professors, and the extended leave on the untimely loss of a loved one. I'm truly happy to say that I'm back to the HP fandom though, so you should be able to expect more consistant updates (aprox. two to three each month) from now on._**

**_Also, this story is undergoing a fair amount of construction. I've gone back and edited every chapter thus far, and will also be placing more effort into future chapters. Hopefully the pace will even out and each chapter will be at least 2,500 words long._**

**_Thank you all for your understanding! Happy reading, everyone! xo_**

* * *

Time passed at varying speeds for Hermione – sometimes she would lay in her large four poster bed for what felt like an entire day, to look out the window and find that the sun had hardly moved, meaning little time had passed. Yet there were instances where she would curl up in her bed, close her eyes for what felt like a few minutes, and find that moon had managed to replace the sun by the time she opened them again. Although Hermione was not certain, she believed the sun to have set at least four times since the night she had aided Bellatrix with her battle wounds. Bellatrix had left Hermione alone since then, not even bothering to bring her food. As Hermione lay on her side under the scratchy blankets of the large bed, she stared desperately out the window. Her mind wished for company; someone to occupy her, someone to put a stop to the memories of the war that insisted on playing over and over again in her head. Her body craved nutrients and energy. She had not eaten for five days at least, living solely off of the water she found in the washroom attached to her chamber. As if aware of her thoughts, her stomach painfully contracted, causing Hermione let out a small moan.

"No need to sound so excited to see me, Muddy." The now familiar voice of Bellatrix Lestrange called from the doorway of Hermione's make-shift prison. Behind Bellatrix stood a small elf, carrying a large tray of food filled with a variety of meat and fruit. The elf gracefully walked towards Hermione, placing the tray of food on the bed in front of her before turning towards Bellatrix. Bellatrix dismissed the elf with a nod of her head, leaving herself and Hermione alone in the room once the tiny creature had disapparated.

"I had assumed the elf would think of you as human – it's supposed to bring a meal to every human in the household at least three times a day – more if it's summoned." Bellatrix said, her strong voice sounding as apologetic as Hermione imagined it could. "Yet even it is intelligent enough to recognize that a creature with blood like yours isn't human, Muddy."

Hermione ignored the insult as she bit into a perfectly ripe banana, her need for food outweighing her pride.

"It will be providing food to you from now on though, pet. I can't have you falling ill on me, can I? You'd be of little use to me then." Bellatrix chuckled as she plucked a grape from Hermione's plate and delicately placed it into her own mouth.

As Hermione ate she watched her captor. Bellatrix did not look her age – although the deep lines around her eyes and wiry hair gave away that she was a woman who had been through a lot, her eyes held a playfulness in them that revealed a more youthful side to the deranged woman.

"What are you staring at Muddy?" Bellatrix asked curiously as she leaned back on Hermione's bed, her dark eyes peering at Hermione.

Hermione lowered her gaze from Bellatrix's face and shook her head, muttering a simple "sorry" before returning to her meal.

Bellatrix continued to gaze quizzically at her captive, who quickly resolved it would be wise to keep her gaze on the food.

"I'm having the elf draw a bath for you." Bellatrix broke the silence, speaking in a curt and crisp manner before slowly rising to leave the room. "I expect you to bathe immediately after you've finished eating. I want you nice and clean for when I play with you later."

* * *

Full for the first time in days, Hermione allowed herself a small smile as she climbed into the bath, enjoying the warm water against her skin. A sigh escaped her as she sank deeper into the tub of warm water. Once completely immersed in the water, Hermione closed her eyes, imagining she was in her own home, experiencing a hot bath after a large meal. As she escaped into the fantasy, Hermione slowly raised her arms, combing her wet fingers through her hair. Gingerly she lowered her head under the water, allowing her hair to immerse in the perfume filled water. As she raised her head and neck back out of the water Hermione realized that this was the first time she had felt relaxed in days. This realization left her with an assortment of feelings – a part of her felt extremely grateful towards her captor for allowing her to have such a peaceful experience. All the while, another part of her felt disgusted with the notion that she could feel anything besides hatred towards someone who had been so cruel to her. Yet, Hermione noted, Bellatrix hadn't been all cruel... she had intended for Hermione to receive food, she reassured her and almost apologized for the fact that she hadn't been given anything to eat, she allowed Hermione to sleep in a warm bed, and now she was not only allowing Hermione to have a bath, but had arranged for a bubble bath to be drawn for the younger witch. Yet, just as Hermione began to truly question if her captor may have some kindness within her, she found her mind echoing Bellatrix's own words: "No one is kind, Muddy... There are no truly kind people in this world. Only those wizards and witches who are too afraid to admit their selfishness, and those who are willing to embrace it! Now tell me, what did you get from helping me?" What exactly was Bellatrix expecting to get from Hermione? Surely there was nothing else the older witch could want – Hermione was quite literally hers.

"It's a shame a bath can't clean your mud coloured blood," Bellatrix spoke from behind the tub, causing Hermione to jump in surprise. How long had her captor been watching her?

"I think the soap and water have done all they can for now, Muddy," Bellatrix mused as she walked to the side of the tub, allowing Hermione to look at her. "stand up and get dried off."

Slowly, Hermione stood; the cold air outside of the hot water reminding her that she was completely naked. The young witch quickly made to cover herself, strategically placing her left arm across her chest and her right hand in front of her sex.

"There's no need for modesty. Move your hands and grab a towel from the cupboard, Muddy. Quickly!"

Hermione followed Bellatrix's order and moved with haste, willing her body to move quickly enough to avoid the cruciatus curse. Upon reaching the small wooden cupboard Hermione grabbed what appeared to be the largest towel, quickly wrapping it around her shoulders as she debated the manner in which she could dry off the fastest while maintaining her modesty. She did not need to consider her options for long however, as Bellatrix had made her way towards the younger witch.

Slowly and carefully Bellatrix lifted her hands to Hermione's shoulders, taking grasp of the towel in order to dry off the younger witch. As her hands moved sensually over Hermione's arms, Bellatrix surprised Hermione with what she could only assume was a twisted attempt at small talk.

"I've punished the elf who neglected to feed you. Despite the fact that you are a lesser human, you are still more human than it, and should've been properly cared for." Even more so than her words, Bellatrix's tone of voice surprised Hermione. The raven haired witch sounded almost caring.

"No one needs to be punished. Especially not on my account." Hermione muttered, not wanting to receive a punishment for her response, yet also wanting to express her desire for no creature to suffer due to a mistake. The elf had likely lived with the Lestrange's for most of its life – Hermione was almost certain they would've informed it that a person of unpure blood wasn't a person at all.

"Normally I'd agree that a little creature like yourself doesn't warrant any sort of fuss, but you forget who you belong to. The elf knows better than to neglect something that belongs to me. And you, my pet, are all mine." As if to reinforce her last few words, Bellatrix moved her hands to grab the younger witch's waist, pulling her closer before claiming her lips with a light kiss.

For the first time since her capture, Hermione failed to fight back as Bellatrix's hands greedily grabbed at her hips. A mixture of emotions overcame Hermione as she felt Bellatrix's fingers slide into her, yet none of which were entirely terrible. She felt indebted to the older witch for allowing her to live, for not causing permanent damage to her body, and for ensuring that Hermione was fed and cleaned. She felt sad for her captor, as part of her believed Bellatrix to lack the love that everyone not only deserved, but needed. And finally, she felt relief that she would not have to spend the next few moments alone with her thoughts. As torturous as Bellatrix was, no pain compared to the agony Hermione felt every time she relived the events of the final battle where she had lost one too many friends.

"You're awfully compliant. Is my precious little mudblood learning its place?" Bellatrix murmured as she lowered her lips to Hermione's neck, taking the opportunity to bite down on the pale skin that clothed her captive. "Or perhaps you missed me?"

"I..." Hermione began, wishing to avoid a punishment that her body was too weak to handle. Yet she found herself unable to answer as Bellatrix moved her fingers out of Hermione and onto an even more sensitive area of her body.

The smooth motions of Bellatrix's hands paired with the softness of her lips on Hermione's neck, was unusual for the older woman. Despite Bellatrix's harsh words, she had remained fairly gentle with Hermione. Was she simply having an off night? Or was Bellatrix not as evil as Hermione once thought? Then again, perhaps it was Hermione's compliance that prevented the older woman from harming her. As Hermione let out a small gasp of pleasure she noted that behaving in a docile manner may work in her favour – her body couldn't handle anymore dark magic, and if obeying a captor she only saw every few days for a small amount of time was what it took to avoid physical injury, Hermione was ready to do so.

"You're going to cum, pet. And you're going to moan and groan, and let me know how much you like it, my dirty little mudblood." Bellatrix's words were said with such an air of authority and confidence that Hermione was certain she was going to obey them, whether or not she tried to.

As Bellatrix's pace quickened, and Hermione's heart rate sped up significantly, the young Gryffindor resolved to do whatever it took to keep herself alive – including obeying her deranged captor's every demand.

"Now, Muddy! Be a good little pet and let out a scream!"

And perhaps, Hermione thought as her back arched from Bellatrix's touch and a quiet scream escaped her lips, obedience wouldn't be such a difficult thing.


End file.
